


The Gang Meets How I Met Your Mother

by moviefan



Category: How I Met Your Mother, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan/pseuds/moviefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang meets Ted and his friends while in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang Meets How I Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I thought it would be interesting if the characters from It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia interacted with characters from a more conventional sitcom.

6:00 p.m  
On a Friday  
New York, New York  
[Washington Square Park. The gang is watching Charlie as he looks for coins in the fountain]  
Dee: I can’t believe we had to come here for this. If we got here earlier, we could have seen street performers  
Charlie: We had to come when there’s no one around. Last time I did this in Philly someone called the cops  
Mac: We still have other stuff planned, right?. I saw this bar called Maclaren’s. We can stop there after  
[Ted, Robin, Lily, Marshall, and Barney walk into the park. Barney notices Charlie in the fountain and they approach the gang cautiously]  
Ted: (nervously) Hey…  
Charlie: It’s okay, man. We’re just tourists exploring the city  
Dennis: (to Ted and friends) Yeah, we don’t usually do this. We’re actually about to leave for this bar called Maclaren’s. We haven’t been there yet.  
Lily: Oh, Maclaren’s! That’s our hangout. I’m Lily, this is Ted, Robin, Marshall, and Barney [gestures to everyone, they nod, shake hands with the gang]  
Dennis: Hi, I’m Dennis. This is Dee, Charlie, and Mac [gestures to everyone] There’s another guy in our group, but we left him back in Philly to take care of the bar. It’s an Irish bar called Paddy’s.  
Barney: Oh, well, I think you’re going to like Maclaren’s then. It’s another Irish bar. Really down to earth.  
Mac: Sounds cool  
[Cut to inside Maclaren’s]  
[The gang looks stunned and confused]  
Ted: Isn’t it great! You can get a microbrew cheap on Tuesdays  
Ted and his friends go up to the bar to order  
Mac: Why is it so bright in here? And that bartender has not stopped smiling for the last ten minutes. It’s creepy.  
Charlie: Yeah, and it’s so clean. There’s not even any dirt on the floor. I mean, where’s that authentic bar atmosphere?  
[They notice Ted and his friends talking and laughing animatedly with Carl the bartender]  
Dennis: It’s looks like they’re doing funny banter with him  
Dee: Eugh  
Dennis (to the gang) What do you think of Ted and them? I was picking up a vibe from Robin  
Dee: Lily and Marshall are annoying as hell. They were doing that stupid baby talk thing and calling each other Marshmallow and Lilypad the whole way here  
Mac: Robin seems cool. She has that one-of-the-guys attitude, but she’s hot too  
Dee: Yep, she’s a cool girl like me  
[Dennis, Mac, and Charlie exchange confused looks]  
Mac: (to Dee) Yeah, you can ask her if she knows any bird calls [laughs, no one joins in]  
Dennis: That felt kind of forced  
Mac: It did. I’ll think of a better one later  
Charlie: How about Ted?  
Dennis, Mac, and Dee [at the same time] Eugh!  
Mac: He is the worst!  
Dee: He is so pretentious, I don’t know why they hang out with him  
Dennis: I would have replaced him with Schmitty like that [snaps fingers]. He thought it would be fun to give the complete history of architecture on the way here. Thank god they stopped him when he starting reciting that poem in Italian  
Charlie: (to the gang) They’re coming over  
The gang at the same time: Hey!… [with fake smiles]  
Ted: (to Dennis) I got you a merlot, buddy! [hands him the drink] You know, this particular wine has a very rich and fascinating history…  
[Dennis fake smiles and laughs along. Ted notices Scooter and turns his back to Dennis for a minute. Dennis makes a choking gesture near Ted’s direction]  
[Cut to Barney talking alone with Dee]  
Barney: Now, I probably shouldn’t even be telling you this…but I’m a part of a top secret space mission to Pluto. Yeah, NASA’s making it a planet again  
[Cut to Robin sitting with Dennis, the rest of the gang, Ted, Marshall, and Lily]  
Robin: (to Dennis) Thanks for getting these drinks. I was short two bucks  
Dennis: [trying to act cool] No problem. [Moves closer to Robin and puts a hand on her leg. She takes his hand off and inches away from him a bit]  
[Cut to closing time at Maclarens. The bar is mostly empty. Ted, Marshall, Lily, Robin, and the rest of the gang watch Barney and Dee leave together. Barney smiles at Ted, Marshall, Lily and Robin and gives them a thumbs up. Ted, Marshall, Lily and Robin are a little drunk while the gang can barely keep their heads up]  
Charlie: [talking really close to Marshall and slurring] You have to come to Philly and check out our bar. You would love it  
Marshall: [disgusted] Wow, dude, is that cat food?  
Charlie: [quiet, slurring] Only a little bit. Frank doesn’t know I took his [puts a finger to his lips and makes a shushing sound] You have to come visit, promise you’ll come  
Marshall: [annoyed] Fine! Just move away from me a bit  
[Cut to a week later in Philadelphia. Ted and his friends are walking towards Paddy’s. They notice a homeless man with a scarred face wearing a hood and drinking from a paper bag outside the building]  
Barney: (to Cricket) Hey, is this bar open? The lights are off  
Cricket: (laughs bitterly) You don’t want to go in there. They ruin people’s lives. I used to be a priest  
[Ted and his friends give each other looks to say ‘this guy’s crazy’. They enter the bar]

 

[Dennis, Mac, Dee, and Charlie at the same time] Hey-o!  
Dennis: Glad you guys made it!  
[Ted and his friends look shocked as they look around, and walk toward the gang cautiously]  
[A rat scurries really fast across the floor near Lily]  
[Lily and Marshall look at each other]  
Lily and Marshall (to each other, at the same time) A coc-a-mouse?  
Charlie: No, it’s just a rat. I’ll get it [picks up rat stick and raises it above his head]  
[Lily screams]  
Dennis: (to Charlie) Hey, wait! I thought you had a different, more humane way of dealing with the rats, outside [winks to Charlie as he talks]  
Charlie (to Dennis) Oh yeah [winks repeatedly at Dennis, trying to look smooth] (to Marshall and Lily) I’ll catch it and release it later  
[Dee grabs beers for Ted and his friends]  
Ted: Actually, can I have a chardonnay?  
[Dennis notices Dee about to get angry and gives her a look. When no one is looking, she spits in Ted’s beer before handing them out]  
[Cut to the gang and Ted and his friends sitting at a table talking]  
Mac: (to Ted) So, you and Barney both dated Robin. Doesn’t that make it kind of weird all being friends?  
Ted: Well, I’m not going to lie. There’s a bit of unresolved sexual tension from time to time, but we’re pretty good about keeping our friendship the most important thing  
Charlie: [laughs loudly and awkwardly] Good thing there’s nothing like that going on with us [Dee and Charlie and Mac and Dennis give each other quick awkward glances. Mac laughs awkwardly and loudly]  
[Cut to a bit later. Dennis is talking with Barney]  
Dennis: Dude, your playbook sounds awesome. I got a little system of my own that’s pretty sweet. Come in the office and I’ll tell you all about it  
[Barney and Dennis go into the office]  
[Quick cut to Barney leaving the office looking shaken]  
Robin: (to Barney) Are you okay?  
Barney: I just-I think I want to call all the girls I’ve used the playbook on and apologize. And then I’m going to call my mom when we leave here  
Dee: (to Ted and friends) Hey, do you guys want to play a game?  
Ted: Awesome! We love games!  
[Dee gets out the CharDee McDennis board and starts nailing it to the bar]  
[Cut to outside Paddy’s where Cricket is sleeping. He is woken up by the sound of glass smashing and the gang yelling. From outside, we hear:]  
Marshall: Oh my God, my hand!  
Mac: Ha! You flinched!  
Lily: You people are insane! How can you play this!?  
Dee: You asked a question! You guys are never going to get off Level One!  
Robin: This is crazy! We’re leaving!  
[Cricket sees Ted and his friends leave Paddy’s. Marshall has his hand wrapped in a cloth and Ted’s shirt is covered in flour]  
Dee: What a bunch of babies!  
Mac: We don’t need them. We’re better players anyway  
Dennis: A toast to another awesome game of CharDee McDennis!  
[Dennis, Mac, Dee, and Charlie at the same time] To CharDee McDennis!  
[clinking sound]  



End file.
